


Ezra's Partners in Crime

by Miss_Sarcastix



Series: The Adventures of Ezra and Co. [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra isn't alone, Fluffy!, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sarcastix/pseuds/Miss_Sarcastix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: Thank you for bothering to click on this story! I'm honoured! This story is also available on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ezra's Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for bothering to click on this story! I'm honoured! This story is also available on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net

3rd Person POV

The Ghost crew was walking through the market area in Lothal. Recently these past two weeks there had been rumors of kidnappings. These rumors did not help Ezra's paranoia as he distinctly felt like someone was watching him. Had he been alone he would have listened to his instincts and run to the safest place he could think of, but he was with the crew, and Kanan himself brushed off Ezra's fear as paranoia.

As they were walking three kids looking about Ezra's age fell in line on either side of Ezra, the crew tensed then relaxed noticing how Ezra was calm around these three. The crew became confused, who are these kids?

On Ezra's right was a girl with shoulder length, purple streaked blue hair. Her eyes were also purple, she wore about the same gear as Ezra except her suit was purple and blue to match her hair. She also used an energy sling like Ezra.

On Ezra's left was a boy with light brown hair, he had green eyes and his gear green and brown, he was wearing goggles on his head and had fingerless gloves on his hand. His weapon of choice? A blaster. 

On the left of the brown haired boy was another girl. She had shoulder length blond hair with pink streaks, her eyes were a startling gray, her gear matching her hair. She also had a blaster hooked on the left side of her hip.

"Sup' Graze? You know they're here right?" The purple haired girl asked.

"Arrived two weeks ago actually," The blonde added.

"Nice to see you too Faze and Blaze. So they've been causing the rumors?" Ezra grinned.

"What am I? Chopped liver? And yeah, they're targeting you, they want you dead, think they've been following you and your crew all day," The boy nodded.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you Haze. Yeah had a feeling someone was watching but this guy," Ezra nodded to Kanan, "insisted it was nothing." Kanan looked sheepish then regained senses,

"Ezra who are these three?" Kanan asked.

The four tensed, "Intros later," Ezra said

"We gotta get outta here," Faze's hand hovered over her blaster. Three guys in black dropped in front of them.

"Now," Haze nodded.

"No really?" Blaze drawled.

"Shut up Blaze." Ezra said

Without warning the four jumped on the nearest building scaling up the short remaining length to the roof. The crew stood there frozen for a few seconds before quickly firing and scattering. The people in the market panicked gathering their things and running. The crew ran in the same direction of the four, weaving through the crowd, they eventually lost the three black people and caught up with the four. The four kids were talking to each other leaning on the walls of an alley. Ezra and Faze laughed while Haze smirked and Blaze grinned. They turned their heads and saw the crew,

"Took you long enough!" Ezra grinned.

"Thanks fo' tellin' us ta run," Zeb retorted.

Ezra's grin faltered, "Sorry forgot,"

"You can hardly blame him, seven years on the streets trains your instincts," Haze shrugged. (AN: Brown Haired Boy)

"If you feel something wrong, you run, " Faze added (AN: Blonde)

"If you don't you could die," Blaze nodded (AN: Purple Hair)

"Street Life 101," Ezra agreed

Kanan felt something stir inside of him, then he realized he still didn't know who the other three were, "I believe you owe us intros?"

"Right, this purple haired girl right here is Emma aka Blaze, she's my age, born on the same day and all," Ezra started, "The blond girl is Erin aka Faze, she is two days younger than me, and this guy is Eric aka Haze, born on the same day of Erin, you can trust 'em, I already do."

Emma took over, "We all met on the streets, we were all parentless seven year olds, only out here for a few months, we stole to survive."

Erin's turn, "We met during a fruit heist for dinner, even back then we were wary of trusting people, but for some reason we trusted each other."

Eric continued, "Gave our names to each other, a sign of trust, we shared dinner, been a group ever since, saving each other on a regular basis."

"What's with the nick names?" Sabine opted to ask a safe question.

"I'm Graze because I tend to either graze people or get grazed, I got it after the time when I had a pretty good shot to kill a trooper but I grazed him instead, I don't kill unless I have to, I'm the close up fighter in the group," Ezra explained.

"I'm Blaze because of my hair, and the fact I love blazing things, not exploding but setting it on fire, I've actually set part of the Lothal Imperial base on fire, I blazed a pretty good picture too, it's a shame they rebuilt it," Emma sighed. Sabine looked relieved, explosives were her expertise.

"I'm Faze because I'm hardly ever fazed by anything but I can pretty good at fazing others, I once fazed an Imperial Officer so much I ended up getting us 10 credits, basically I'm like a really good con artist." Erin grinned.

"I'm Haze because of my eyes and the infamous incident were I hacked into Imperial servers and hazed up their data, as you probably deduced, I am the hacker of this group, nobody knows tech like I do," Eric smirked.

The crew was impressed, they had a hacker, a hand to hand fighter, a distance fighter and a con artist.

"How often do you see each other?" Hera asked.

"Pretty often, we help Ezra with supply runs, we have no idea who or what they're for but we do it anyway," Erin told.

"Besides, we don't need an excuse to mess with the Empire, " Eric added.

Kanan felt another feeling inside of him. He looked at the four teens, they were staring at each other, but it looked like they were having a conversation with their minds. It hit him like a speeder, those teens were force-sensitive! They had to be, how else could they jump as high as they did when they scaled the building?

"What're you guys doing?" Kanan asked.

"Having a conversation," Eric answered, Erin smaked his head.

"You weren't talkin'," Zeb observed.

"Nice going Haze," Erin hissed.

Ezra sighed, "We can talk to each other through our minds."

"Graze!" Emma groaned.

"What?" He defended. The four started arguing.

"Just as I thought," Kanan exclaimed, "All of you are force sensitive!"

"Wait what?!" The four had equal looks of surprise, as did the crew.

Hera was the first to recover, "How would you like to join the crew? We're Rebels, I'm Hera, the Lasat is Zeb, that's Sabine our resident artist and explosion artist, and that's Kanan, a Jedi."

The three weren't too surprised at the Jedi part, meanwhile Zeb asked, "Where are they gonna sleep?"

"Easy, Ezra and Eric bunks with Zeb, and Emma and Erin bunk with me!" Sabine answered.

"We're in!" The three teens agreed, Ezra grinned.

"Come on guys!" Emma and Ezra walked in front, Erin and Eric talking right behind them. Zeb and Kanan followed them. Sabine and Hera looked at each other, "I'm pairing up Ezra and Emma!" Hera called.

"I get Eric and Erin, they are all so cute!" Sabine grinned.

"And obvious! They're birthdays, the number of letters in their nick names," Hera and Sabine looked at each other they giggled and ran off towards the ship.


End file.
